Piper Quinn
Piper Quinn is created and owned but Nightlock Kryptonite. She is one of my Signature Tributes. She has been in around five games already with one with her placing 6th (But getting revived at the capitol due to another tributes sacrifice). Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. She is one of 3 of my favorite tributes ''' Information Name: Piper Quinn Age: 18 District: 13 Appearance: (She is a red head but it is not clear in this picture) Personality: A very happy, spaced out girl, she is easy to make friends with and is extremely quick and she wins cross country every year. Her plan is to make a 3 person alliance with Harley and a younger girl and hide out until the final 8, where she will let her darker side out and kill whoever tries to hurt her alliance members and in the final, she is willing to commit suicide so the a alliance member will win, but if Harley or the girl dies, Piper will turn into a un-stoppable killing machine and then win. She will make the alliance at the Training centre and at the bloodbath she will run for her life in the other direction and then meet up with Harley and the girl. '''Weapon of Choice: Bow and arrow Alternative Weapons: Throwing Knives and a Sword Strengths: Her stealth, her loyalty and her running Weaknesses: Fire and Harly dying Alliance: Harley and young girl so she can protect someone who still has the rest of her life ahead of her Token: A diamond that was passed through her family and is worth thousands of pounds Interview Angle: Shy, And spaced out so people will not think she is a threat Bloodbath Strategy: Run away. Just run and then find Harley and the other alliance member. Games Strategy: '''Hide with her alliance member until the final 8 and then come out of the shadows as a killer '''Backstory: She has had the perfect life and nothing has gone wrong. She trained with a bow and arrow so she is a good marksman. She volunteered for her sister and has kept a smile on her face just to say that she is alright and she will come home, even though she knows that there is no chance in hell for her safe return. Her friend, Harley, saved her when she and her other friend Tim fell of the edge of a cliff and were hanging on the edge, Harly helped Piper up but Tim fell to the earth and then became one with the earth (Splattered). This made Piper and Harley inseperable. And when she volunteered to save her sister, Harley's brother got reaped which lead to Harley himself volunteering. Gallery Piper Quinn Reaping.png|Piper Quinn Reaping Piper Quinn Tribute Parade.png|Piper Quinn Tribute Parade Piper Quinn Arena.png|Piper Quinn Arena Piper Quinn Victor.png|Piper Quinn Victor Trivia *She is the very first female tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite *Her District Partner is Harley Swoop *She and Harley were the first tributes Nightlock has entered into a game. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:District 13 Category:Volunteer